<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Tuesday by OTPGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453106">Just Another Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl'>OTPGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erik's hurt, M/M, hospital bed cuddles, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on Tumblr request:  If you're still taking requests, can I please get some hurt/comfort with Erik and William? I'd love to see how that dynamic works between them. (Either way is fine, although I'd prefer Hurt!Erik/Comfort!William if you're willing!)</p><p>Erik gets hurt on a mission and William gets a call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Herbert/ William Herbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music is playing softly in the background as William flits around in the kitchen working on reheating some leftover pizza from a night or two ago. Erik was off on a bit of a longer mission so he isn’t going to be home tonight and William didn’t really feel like cooking anything just for himself. </p><p>Just as he’s putting the pizza in the oven the song gets cut off by his phone starting to ring. He closes the oven door and walks towards the kitchen table where his phone is sitting, scratching Bella on the head as he passes her. He scoops his phone up and answers it, not checking to see who’s calling. </p><p>“Hello?” He asks cheerfully as he brings the phone up to his ear.</p><p>“Hello William. It’s General McNamara.” Usually, when William talks to John it’s in a casual setting such as a family movie night, but there was no hint of the familiarity that he’s used to in the other man’s voice, it’s professional and a bit… cold almost.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” William is a bit nervous, it can’t be a good thing for John to be calling him right now. </p><p>“Erik was brought back to HQ a few hours ago. He sustained several injuries ranging from minor to severe. He’s in stable condition now, and Elizabeth is confident that he will make a full recovery. She’s going to keep him in the infirmary for a few days.” John didn’t let his professional tone slip, but William can tell that he’s worried. </p><p>“Oh my god. I… can I come see him?” He was already getting ready to as he asked, confident that the answer is going to be yes. He pulls the pizza out of the oven and discards it, no longer feeling hungry. He turns the oven off and grabs his coat off the back of the nearby kitchen chair and makes his way towards the door. </p><p>“Of course William. Do you think you can make it here safely? Or would you like me to send someone to pick you up?”</p><p>“I can make it.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll let the agent’s on duty know you’re coming and I’ll meet you at the entrance.”</p><p>“Thank you. For calling me.”</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me son. I’ll see you soon.” John’s voice is just a hint softer as he says this and that somehow manages to calm William ever so slightly.</p><p>The travel to PEIP HQ is a blur and William doesn’t remember really any of it. John keeps his promise and the moment he sees William he wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug that William immediately melts into. </p><p>“He’s alright William, he’s alive. We got him in time.” John mumbles reassuringly in his ear.</p><p>“Can I see him? Please?” </p><p>“Of course, he’s still asleep right now, but I’m sure that doesn’t make much of a difference to you.” John pulls away from the hug and leads William through the winding halls of PEIP towards the infirmary. They stop in front of one of the doors and John gestures for him to go in. </p><p>William hesitantly opens the door and steps inside, his eyes immediately land on Erik in the infirmary bed. Erik has bandages wrapped around his right arm and on at least the top of his chest that William can see peeking out from the blanket he's under. There’s a large bruise on his left cheek and a small cut adorning both his lip and the top of his left eye. He looks so much smaller than usual wrapped up like that and it hurts William’s heart. </p><p>William silently walks over to the chair someone had left on the left side of the bed and sits down on the edge. He takes Erik's left hand in his own, careful of the I.V. coming out, and runs his thumb across the back of Erik's fingers, his thumb bumping against the other man's wedding ring every time he passes over the ring finger. A small smile creeps across William's face as he remembers the argument Erik had with John about being able to wear it on his hand during missions.</p><p>Most agents who are married put their wedding ring on the same chain as their dog tags when they go out on missions. John and Xander had gotten so used to having them there that they just keep them on their all of the time. Erik, however, was so excited to be married that he never wanted to take the ring off his hand. John has been against it at first, saying that if anything were to happen and Erik got captured it would be an easy thing for them to target, threatening a significant other to try and get information. Erik pointed out that having it on a chain around his neck would be just as noticeable. John eventually gave in and Erik was allowed to wear it on missions. Sure, they’ve had to replace it once or twice due to it getting lost or damaged during a mission, but it made Erik happy, so William didn’t complain.</p><p>  William is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a soft groan and Erik’s hand twitching in his grip. He turns his attention to Erik who’s eyes are slowly fluttering open. His gaze slides across the room stopping when it lands on William.</p><p>“Hey there soldier.” William’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper. Erik’s lips twitch, a small smile gracing his features for a moment before it’s replaced with a look of confusion.</p><p>“Will, what-” His voice is rough and Erik cuts himself off, clearing his throat. “What’s going on? I was on a mission and I…” he trails off and he’s clearly trying to remember what happened. William wishes that he could fill in the blanks for him, but he doesn’t know much.</p><p>“I got a call from John telling me that you had gotten hurt on the mission and were brought back early. He let me come in to see you.” William explained softly and Erik seemed to accept that, squeezing William’s hand and giving him the smile that William was never able to resist. Anything Erik asked of him while smiling at him like that William would give in, no doubt about it. </p><p>“Will you hold me?” Erik’s voice has a smile to it, like he knows that William isn’t going to say no to him. </p><p>That doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea love. I don’t know what kind of injuries you have and I don’t want to make any of them worse.” He glances over Erik’s injuries again, focusing mainly on the bandages wrapped around his chest.</p><p>“You won’t, I trust you.” William sighs, feeling the small bit of resolve he had quickly melt away. </p><p>“Scoot over.” Erik does so moving to the far edge of the infirmary bed and rolling on his side so he’s facing William. He pats the bed in front of him, causing William to roll his eyes before gently getting on next to bed next to him. He pulls Erik into his arms and Erik cuddles into his chest.</p><p>“You know, you’re lucky I love you.” He says as he kisses the top of his husbands head and he can feel Erik smile as he replies. </p><p>“You’re right, I am pretty lucky.” </p><p>“Go to sleep dear, I’ll be here when you wake up.” William softly runs his hand up and down Erik’s arm. </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that Mr. Hebert.” He yawns as he speaks, nuzzling his face deeper into William’s chest, soft snoring following a few moments later. William smiles and lets his own eyes flutter shut, the adrenalin from the day wearing off now that he has Erik safely in his arms. This might not have been the way that Willam was planning on ending his day, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. </p><p>It could have been much worse after all.   </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on Tumblr:<br/>Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>